Trouble Always Begins on Facebook
by The Insulting Detective
Summary: Things were much easier before Facebook was invented. Follow Kurt, Blaine, the Warblers and New Directions as they fall in love, fall out of love, and deal with life, all instigated through one simple networking site. Who knew something so simple could make life so complicated? Feel free to prompt me any pairing/issue you would like shown. *Rating is subject to change*


_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Chapter Rating: T_

_Chapter Warnings: Insecure Kurt, overreacting Kurt, sneaky Kurt, sneaky Blaine._

_Chapter Summary: Kurt finds Blaine spending time with another boy, and photos of Blaine with said boy on facebook in intimate positions. Determined to prove his fears wrong, Kurt follows Blaine for a day._

_Trouble Always Begins on Facebook_

_Prompt One: Blaine = Cheater?_

_Part:1_

Simply put, Kurt was upset. Not upset in his typical bitch face, snarky comment way, no, he was upset. The reason for this surge of anger is none other than the Warbler more formally known as Blaine Anderson.

Now as far as main lead singers in Acepella groups are concerned, Blaine was an okay guy. Sweet, dapper, funny, loyal, intelligent- well Kurt was actually beginning to rethink those final two statements but you get my point.

Now you may be wondering why, and to answer that I believe I should start where most stories begin, and that would be the beginning, or rather, with a simple Facebook photo.

o0o

It all started on 2 April, 2011. It was a Friday and finally after a long session of practice for Nationals, the Warblers who attended Dalton Academy, had finally been released into the freedom of the weekend. The weather was gorgeous, unnaturally warm for the time of the year, and not a cloud in sight; the sun shining happily in the sky above free from its vapor barriers.

Kurt stayed behind the group and waved as the members slowly dispersed into the parking lot, or up to their dormitories eager to head home, wishing them a good weekend. He rubbed his eye and yawned, making his way up to the third floor to his dormitory. A buzz in his pocket shook his out of his reverie and slowly he pulled his phone out and glanced at the screen. **One message. **Walking up the steps Kurt opened up the message, stopping when he reached the landing.

**Hey, sorry I missed Warbler practice. Emergency at home -BA**

Kurt frowned at the message, something feeling off about the minimal details in the text- it simply wasn't like Blaine to write so little. Not to mention he did not put an 'I wuf you' at the end of the message, which was very un-Blaine like.

Kurt shrugged off the feeling however, realizing that in the midst of an emergency perhaps it wasn't prudent that Blaine write as he always does when messaging his boyfriend.

**Is everything all right? Do you need me to come over? Don't worry about missing practice, we spent about half the time fighting over the song selection anyway. 3 You. –KH**

Kurt slipped his phone back into his pocket, before he reached deep into his bag and pulled out his keys. He lost himself in his thoughts again as he opened the door, and placed his things on his desk. His phone buzzed again in his pocket, but Kurt ignored until he was locked away in his room.

**NO! Don't come, everything is fine. **_**Really**_**, Kurt, you know how my mom gets. She was scared because she had accidentally left the back door unlocked when she went grocery shopping and refused to enter the house until someone checked it out. *rolls eyes*. SMH, I just dunno what I am going to do with those boys. Why don't we meet up at the Lima Bean after dinner? Eight okay? I wuf you too. –BH**

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly at the text, and shook his head. Blaine's mother was something, that was for sure. He loved her, really, but she was a bit insane, Kurt can see where Blaine's insaneness came from.

**Sounds good –KH**

Kurt placed his phone on his desk beside his laptop, and opened up the former. He quickly typed in his password and clicked on the browser. As he waited for his homepage to load Kurt stripped out of his uniform and threw it unceremoniously into his laundry bin – it wasn't like it was one of his Alexander McQueen outfits.

Kurt yawned again, and threw on a pair of sweatpants that he kept to sleep in, and Blaine's Warbler sweater. Sighing in relief, he stretched his arms above his head, his spine and joints cracking satisfyingly with the movement.

There was a crash accompanied by boisterous laughter, and Kurt couldn't help but pull a smile, shaking his head as he contemplated the shenanigans going on just outside his dormitory door. During the school day, the halls of Dalton were quiet. The boys walked through its corridors in a mature fashion; there was _never_ any running during the school day. Be that as it may, once that final bell rang, it was chaos in the Dalton Academy School for Boys, now being a fine example of that.

While the loudness, and destruction was something to behold (even with everything going on in McKinley it was still calmer then Dalton after hours) nothing, _nothing_, compared to when the houses competed against one another for the house cup.

Kurt's house, Mozart House, resided in the North Wing was one of the four dormitories of Dalton Academy, the others being De Vinci House, down in the South wing, Aristotle House, to the far West of the building, and Austen House in the East Wing. The main building in the middle of the four dormitories was where all the classes were held; no one knew where the faculty was held, it was a mystery that no student has yet to figure out.

The students were placed into a dormitory based on the results of a placement test that all new students take when they arrive at Dalton. Kurt's musical talent had shone above all others and so he had been placed in the Mozart House, along with about ninety percent of the Warblers. When Kurt had first arrived at Dalton it had taken him a bit to get used to the near obsessive pride the boys held for their House, the Professors even encouraged this behavior by allowing students to compete with each other during class. While Dalton did have slight pitfalls, Kurt marveled at the non-bullying policy, the politeness, and the amount of needless gossip that filled the corridors before, after, and even during lessons. It amused Kurt how much boys were like girls when it came to gossip, it was almost as if he never left McKinley.

Kurt's long elegant fingers tapped impatiently at the polished wood as he waited for Facebook to load; his mind wandering to his first day, just a little over a month ago.

o0o

_Kurt pressed his books tightly to his chest as he quickly followed three boys down a spiraling staircase. The results had just come in, and to his companions delight he had made it into Mozart house with them. "Hey- where are we going!" Kurt asked, his breath coming out in short bursts as he fought to keep up with the boys._

_David, who was already at the bottom of the staircase, grinned up happily. "This is the first time in a year that Mozart House has gotten a new student. We have to break the news to Watson that he has a new student, one that may actually stay."_

_Kurt's head cocked to the side, "may actually stay? You mean we can actually change Houses; I thought we had to stay in what we were placed in."_

_Wes smiled faintly, "that would normally be the case, yes. You see, Mozart is a special place, most people don't last long here."_

"_But, why?" Kurt stood at the bottom step and stared at the three boys, whom were looking at each other wearily. Kurt motioned expectantly, looking at them with his eyebrows raised. "Well, is someone going to answer, or are we going to hang out here in silence, and looking at each other all day?"_

_Wes opened his mouth and his hand flung out, and he moved it as if it would pull the words from his mouth. "Well, you see… the thing is…" Wes closed his eyes and gestured again, "You see the thing is."_

_David held his arm in front of Wes to get him to stop speaking. He grinned at Kurt, and a soft chuckle left his lips, "Blaine told us we weren't to tell you… it would probably scare you away."_

_Blaine pushed David and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "it's not that it'll scare you away. Just more that it…" Blaine gestured with his hand just as Wes had done a few moments before, "you have to be really, really special to handle most of the things that happen in Mozart House. At times, the most insane person would run from here looking for saner populous."_

_Kurt snorted inelegantly, before his books fell out of his hand and he was bending at the waist from hysterical laughter. Ah they knew nothing of the craziness he would be able to take, after dealing with a neurotic guidance counselor that at times made you more frustrated when you left than when you came in, a glee teacher with poodle hair, a tendency to use only the strongest voices for solos, and a disturbing love for music that most haven't heard in a good twenty years, an insane cheerleading coach that would stop at nothing, nothing to bring down the glee club, Will Shuester, take over the school, and do many other things that, in normal situations, would have her with piles of lawsuits on her desk. That along with getting slushied like it was a way of life, the drama of New Directions, being a cheerleader, and a kicker for the football team, had Kurt laughing with unsustainable mirth, oh they had no idea what insane was!_

_Kurt regained his composure and smirked at his companions expressions. "Bring it."_

_o0o_

_To say that the Head of Mozart House was weary, was like saying a rooster was quiet at dawn. Professor Watson looked almost petrified when the boys showed up at his office with a smirking Kurt in tow. "You… you're joking? I told those people that no more people were to be let into Mozart House until that last disaster of a child they forced upon me graduated!"_

_Blaine smiled brightly at the house head, "Professor if I may. Joey has stopped hiding in people's closets! I mean we may not have yet stopped him from watching us sleep, or watching us shower, or hitting people with his light saber, or walking under ladders, or bringing all those black cats into the House, but it is an improvement from when he was first here."_

"_You have yet to neither stop him from breaking into the church late at night, nor have you stopped him from popping out of the holes he digs. You do realize he has put the priest, and caretakers into therapy for the rest of their lives?"_

_Kurt stepped in front of Blaine, cutting him off from further making his case. "Sir, if I may speak freely. What you have just mentioned seems like a paradise compared to what went on in my old school. I promise I will not cause you more trouble, well not a lot more. You will barely even notice I am here."_

"_Do you dancing around corridors talking to yourself in the middle of the night?"_

"_Erm, no?"_

"_Do you take priceless portraits off the walls because they look at you wrongly?"_

_Kurt looked at him incredulously, "No, should I?" Kurt asked, looking towards his friends in question._

"_Do you ever feel the urge to break out lab monkeys, release lab rats, and keep the cats from research labs?"_

_Kurt sighed, "no, Sir."_

_Kurt watched Blaine, whom was fighting the smile that was creeping on his face, turned on the charm when he noticed the Professor looking back towards him. Wes and David, stood with their hands behind their back, and had it been possible Kurt would swear that halos would be on top of their heads. They looked as if they hadn't a clue what Watson was speaking of._

_Watson sighed, "Do make sure that you don't place this one into a mental institution boys. Maxwell Prince had fled us for Austen after-"_

"_It's his loss! You know we are sure to win the house cup and the retreat this year!" David countered._

"_Yeah and honestly Professor, how was Spencer supposed to know that he was in that hide-away-bed! The guy is as thin as a sheet, could have happened to anyone!"_

"_Shush!" Blaine snapped causing David and Wes fell silent._

"_Welcome to Mozart House Kurt."_

_o0o_

Kurt smiled gently at the memory and began logging into his Facebook account. Another crash and a few screams could be heard from behind his door, and Kurt couldn't help but bring his thoughts back to when he had first seen Mozart House.

_Mozart House was the most desired house on campus despite all of the chaos that insures there. The house had the most money coming in thanks to all the alumni that lead extremely successful lives after graduating, and having all but been handed to the best universities in the world on a silver platter._

_When Kurt had first laid his eyes on Mozart house, the Ancient Greece inspired mansion (Kurt refused to call it anything else) had took his breath away. It was six stories high, with large bay windows, every third having a beautiful balcony attached to it. The building was made of light gray stone that seemed to sparkle brightly in the sunlight, and beautiful vines ran up and down the walls like a blanket._

"_This… I'll be living _here?"_ Kurt asked his voice filled with awe. "You guys already live _here?" _The front door, made of thick mahogany wood, opened when they met the top of the marble staircase leading to it. Kurt's eyes even widened further when he saw the inside. The floor was a black marble that shone brilliantly in the spots where the bay windows allowed in sunlight, it was almost blinding. Kurt looked down a deep purple rug ran across the floor to the large staircase leading to the common rooms on the floor above._

_Blaine smiled and placed an arm around Kurt's thin shoulders. "Since we first came here, well except David, he was in Da Vinci."_

_David smiled and gestured up the stairs for Kurt to follow, "Why did you switch, David?"_

"_Well, all my friends were here, and Da Vinci House didn't hold the excitement that this house does."_

In retrospect, that should have tipped Kurt off to the insaneness of Mozart House. Kurt leaned his cheek into his fist and began to go through his Facebook messages from New Directions about meeting at Breadsticks for Puck's birthday the following Saturday. An update flashed at the bottom of his screen, and curiously Kurt clicked it.

A photo of Blaine kissing the cheek of a black haired boy came up. Kurt stared at the photo, feeling the bottom of his stomach drop. The boy was cute, he grudgingly admitted to himself. Long fluffy black hair, bluish gray eyes, pale- possibly even more so than Kurt, and a small black lip ring that laid upon plump reddish lips, Kurt would have probably had adopted a small crush on him had his boyfriend not been kissing the boy's cheek.

Knock, knock, knock. "Kurt?" Kurt's head whipped towards the door, and closed the lid of his laptop quickly before standing up and straightening out his shirt.

Quickly he ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. "You know nothing Kurt, until you do don't freak out on him." Kurt opened his eyes and trained a smile onto his face. "It's open, Blaine."

Blaine walked opened the door, and smiled at his boyfriend tiredly. "I've had such a long day," he complained as he closed the door behind him and allowed himself to fall into Kurt's arms. Kurt hugged him, and hid his face in Blaine's hair. He pulled away almost immediately when the scent that hit his nose was not one that Blaine usually wore. Placing that information to further investigate later, Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend.

"You look tired, do you want to sleep?" Blaine shook his head, and leaned up to press his lips against Kurt's. Kurt reciprocated enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing his body into the smaller boy's. Blaine's hands grabbed at Kurt's hips and he pulled him closer, a small groan escaping his lips.

"Kurt…" Kurt pressed his lips more firmly against Blaine's and began to push him towards his bed on the east side of the room. Before things were to go any further a voice broke them apart, both blushing as they looked towards the black haired twins leaning against the door frame.

"Well, well, well…" said the twin on the left.

"Look what we have here…" finished the twin on the right.

Both boys grinned mischievously at the two boys in the middle of the room. "Inkle Kurtie and Hobbit seem to be having fun in the middle of our dormitory."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and pulled away from Blaine with a kiss to his forehead. "What do you guys want?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice. Kurt sat on his bed and crossed his legs as he glared up at the twin boys who were still grinning at him.

Alexander, the twin on the left, shrugged his shoulders. His eyes met Kurt's and he cocked his head to the side. "Something is off with you, and it isn't horniness."

Matthew, the twin on the right, too cocked his head and studied Kurt, "he is right. Something is definitely off with you."

"I am annoyed that you interrupted us is all." Kurt widened his eyes at the twins and they fell silent, understanding that they would get the story later on.

Blaine yawned, and stretched his arms above his head. "I had better go to my dorm. I need sleep; I have to be up early tomorrow to head back home." He turned to Kurt and shook his head. "  
I know we had plans to go to the Lima Bean after dinner but I am just too tired."

The twins started at Blaine oddly, and raised their eyebrows, their arms crossed tightly across their chests. Kurt cocked his head to the side. "What's going on tomorrow?" Kurt asked, not remembering Blaine mentioning anything about plans before.

"I am going to the mall with someone tomorrow."

"Who," Kurt pushed slightly. By now he had met almost every single friend of Blaine's, in fact, most of them were now his friends too. The twins being two of them.

"Just an old friend from childhood," Blaine answered blandly, his shoulders shrugging.

Kurt smiled and dropped the subject, "all right. Well make sure you have fun, and let me know when you are free if you want to meet up afterwards."

"I will," Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I'll drop by before I leave to say goodbye."

"You do that," Kurt said, his smile becoming more forced.

"You two behave yourselves; I don't want to fix any of your messes tonight." Blaine warned the twins as he left Kurt's room, "I mean it!"

"Whatever you say, Hobbit." The twins called over their shoulder, before allowing the door to close again.

The twins walked up to Kurt and folded their arms across their chests as they stared down at him, "spill," they said in unison.

Kurt copied them, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Alexander sat to Kurt's left and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and Matthew sat at his right, and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Leaning his chin on his brothers arm Matthew pressed his forehead into Kurt's cheek. "Don't lie to us. Something is bothering you, or has you suspicious, and you know we love playing detective. Tell us, and maybe we can help you."

"Are you propositioning me?" Kurt asked, feeling slightly out of breath.

"Naw," Alexander said, his face brightening up. "We just really want to know what's wrong."

"_Drake cut it out, if I get caught I'll be in a lot of trouble,,," _

Kurt and the twins blinked at each other before jumping off of Kurt's bed and opening his bedroom window. Alexander, hit the light switch beside his hand allowing darkness to bathe them.

They crouched and stared out the window towards the two boys about twelve feet below them. Blaine had lowered his voice so they were unable to hear what he was saying. Kurt squinted slightly and gasped, a hand coming up to his mouth. "I can't believe it! It's that same boy." He muttered to himself, his hands gripping the window sill.

"Which boy?" Matthew whispered from his right.

"Shh!" Kurt snapped, blowing his bangs from his face and leaning down a bit more for a better look.

They watched as the fluffy haired boy and Blaine talked, their heads pressed together. The boy had took Blaine's hand, and squeezed it before pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine hugged him back and they swayed slightly, holding onto each other longer than normal friends would. Kurt's hands gripped harder onto the sill- that was not the hug of a friend.

Having seen enough Kurt turned away from the scene and walked to his bed, allowing himself to fall ungracefully onto the comforter. He pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes to stop the surge of tears that he felt forming.

Alexander closed the window and motioned for his brother to follow him to the bed. The boys sat on the bed, each reaching over and taking one of Kurt's hands into their own. They proceeded to lay down beside him and rest their heads against his shoulders. Matthew shook his head, and pressed it harder against Kurt's shoulder. "Blaine doesn't cheat." Alexander nodded his confirmation from Kurt's left. "He is ignorant at times, but he is not a cheater. There is another explanation, Kurt."

"Yeah, but that hug, and the how close they were standing-that couldn't have been platonic."

"Blaine is very touchy feely," Alexander offered. He lifted himself up, and leaned his head against his fist, "even as a child he used to snuggle with us or Wes all the time."

Matthew nodded and mirrored his brother's position, "yeah. Hardly an hour went by where he wasn't snuggling one of us." His face scrunched up as he moved hair from his face, "he was quite the clingy child wasn't he?"

"He's gotten worse with age," Alexander muttered, he stuck out his tongue and made a silly face at Kurt. "I blame you!"

Kurt lifted himself up on his elbows and raised his eyebrows, "me? Before Blaine I hated people touching me." He scrunched up his nose, "they always messed up my clothes. It was so annoying."

They fell quiet, and Kurt sighed, allowing himself to fall back again. "If he's not cheating then what was that? I mean you guys have known him since like you were born, didn't you recognize that kid?"

"I've seen him before," Matthew said, frowning and cocking his head. "I can't put my finger on where though."

Alexander shrugged, "I don't remember him at all." Alexander cuddled next to Kurt, "what are you going to do?"

Kurt shrugged, "we can start on Facebook. If there is anything to find out it will be on there." Alexander leaned back against Kurt's pillow and pulled out his cell phone, his fingers rapidly pressing the buttons. "Who are you contacting?" Kurt asked curiously, unfolding himself from Matthew. He stretched and reached for his laptop on his desk, his hair falling into his eyes. Taking the laptop in hand he settled back against the bed, and logged back into his Facebook. Kurt worried his lip, his foot shaking as he quickly waited for Blaine's page to load.

"Wes and David." Alexander muttered placing his phone back into his pocket. "There is going to be a water fight tomorrow after class, just making sure they have everything prepared."

"Yeah, I've no interest in that," Kurt said, his nose scrunching up. "Thanks for the warning though."

Kurt scrolled down Blaine's timeline, and gave a small shout of triumph.

_**Drake B. Shiffer**_

2 April, 2011 at 9:34pm

_Tomorrow, 9am at the Lima Bean :3. Did your boyfriend figure out that you weren't with your mother today? Luv You Blainey!_

Like * Comment

_**Blaine E. Anderson**_

_Hey, Drake! Sure thing, just text me at 7 to make sure I'm up. No, he thinks I was helping my mother check out the house because she left the door open. I wuf you too!_

1 hour ago * Like

Kurt ignored the pang in his chest and copied down the time into his phone. "Okay I got it. 9 am the Lima Bean."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Matthew asked curiously, his nose scrunching up.

"We watch."

**_To Be Continued_**

**AN: Hey Peeps!**

So I am trying this out for size. **If you wish to give me an idea for a chapter, please do! :D**

**Have a good day :D**


End file.
